Mr Whoopee
}} ---- }} ---- }} |modelname = mrwhoop |handlingname = MRWHOOP |textlabelname = MRWHOOP }}The Mr Whoopee is an ice-cream van featured in every 3D Universe game except Grand Theft Auto Advance. Design 3D Universe The Mr Whoopee is evidently designed as a vehicle based on a van or box truck, intended to carry ice creams and other frozen foods. In Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, the Mr. Whoopee has a unique, modern design, with the headlights and grille resembling those of a 1986 Ford Transit, while the van itself can also resemble a deformed 1983-1991 Toyota Van. In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, it resembles a modified Boxville step van, and in real-life, resembling a Chevrolet Step Van P-10 being similar in design but considerably smaller. In most of its appearances, the decorations on top of the van serve as sexual references. In GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories, it resembles a large pair of breasts, whereas in GTA San Andreas, it resembles a penis. The GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories renditions are exceptions, with only a single ice cream swirl and a chocolate bar. One of the vehicle's special attributes is a musical jingle that can be toggled on or off with the horn button. The melody used for the van in all games is the same as that used by the Ice-Cream Van in Grand Theft Auto 2, except for GTA San Andreas. The GTA III version has no horn or radio. Holding the horn button will just turn on the jingle. The GTA VC version has a radio, but lacks a horn. Holding the horn button does nothing. Version History Gallery Performance 3D Universe Due to its size, the Mr Whoopee is fairly slow and suffers in steering and braking. In addition, the Boxville-style renditions are top heavy and is prone to rolling if not driven carefully. The van in GTA San Andreas is significantly slower than the van in other games. The van in GTA Liberty City Stories can also easily blow up after few collisions, thereby making it the weakest vehicle in GTA Liberty City Stories. The GTA III version, strangely, takes no physical damage, making it a good vehicle to drive when under fire. Most renditions have powerful-sounding diesel engines, however, GTA III's van has a gasoline engine, while the San Andreas van has a much weaker-sounding diesel. The Mr. Whoopee vans are front-wheel drive in GTA Vice City and GTA III, and rear-wheel in all other games. 3D Universe Overview Image Gallery iceCreamTruck-GTAIII-front.jpg|The "Ice Cream Truck", an earlier iteration of the Mr Whoopee in GTA III prior to the game's release. Audio Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto III'' *I Scream, You Scream - Claude has to steal a Mr Whoopee after collecting the briefcase in Harwood. Then, after rigging the vehicle with explosives, parks it in Atlantic Quays to lure the gang members in the area. *Import/Export - The Mr Whoopee is one of the 23 vehicles wanted for the Portland Island portion of the Import/Export side mission. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *Distribution - Tommy needs to sell the first 50 "ice creams" to turn the ice cream factory into an asset. The mission can be played infinitely. *Sunshine Autos Import Garage - The Mr. Whoopee is one of the 24 vehicles wanted by Sunshine Autos for its import garage. Placed on the fourth and final list. Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories * Scooter Shooter - The Mr. Whoopee is considered as the first and the second target in the side-mission by the Colombian Cartel with no protection. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto III'' The Mr Whoopee is one of the rarest vehicle in the game, along with Flatbeds and some other vehicles. Finding it in traffic is very difficult. However, on mobile versions, the truck is much easier to find, though still uncommon. *On rare occasions, it can be spotted driving around Chinatown, Portland View, Saint Mark's, Rockford and Cedar Grove. *It can rarely be found parked in the parking lot at the Staunton View Picnic Area in Wichita Gardens. *It can also be rarely found driving around Cochrane Dam, where it is more common. (In the mobile version, the Mr. Whoopee spawns more frequently, making it less rare.) *During Vigilante and Firefighter missions, though very rarely. *At the Import/Export garage, Portland Harbor, after all vehicles on the list have been delivered. *Can be acquired if not detonated in I Scream, You Scream. *The vehicle is also more common when another Mr. Whoopee is driving around, for example in the mission I Scream, You Scream. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *Cherry Popper Ice Cream Factory, Little Havana. The player must buy the factory to access the van. Entering the van starts the Distribution side-mission. *During Vigilante missions, though very rarely. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Inputting the "beach party cheat" or the "Clown theme cheat" will make it become very common to spawn. *It's a rare sight in the game, only spawning around the beach areas of Santa Maria Beach, Verona Beach and Playa del Seville in Los Santos. *Can be found outside a rest stop in Las Payasadas. Only spawns when arriving from the west. If the player arrives from any other direction a Hotdog and a Bobcat will spawn in its place. Tested and confirmed on Xbox 360 and PC. *Spawns when driving a Faggio around the Verona Beach/Santa Maria Beach area. ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' *Can be found in the "Scooter Shooter" mission acquired in Chinatown. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *Can be found inside the Washington Beach Fairground near the Chunder Wheel. Trivia General *"Whoopee" is a slang term for sexual intercourse, another reference to the van's sexual nature. *The Mr. Whoopee is most likely a parody of Mister Softee or "Mr. Whippy", a brand of ice cream vans and products in the United Kingdom, Australia and New Zealand. In-Game *The driver of the Mr Whoopee in GTA San Andreas is depicted as an obese ice cream man dressed as a clown. His appearance is made to be similar to the clown pictures seen on the truck. He will also spawn if the "Clown theme" cheat is inputted into the game. *A slogan seen on the Mr. Whoopee in Vice City and Vice City Stories is "It's Cherry-Popping Good". "Popping the cherry" is a euphemism for losing one's virginity. **In fact, two cherries can be found on top of the whip cream mount on the roof of the van. Also, in keeping with the sexual innuendo, if viewed from top, the whip cream mounts, with the cherries in the center, look like two women breasts. *The GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories feature an ice cream swirl with a chocolate flake, a reference to the popular "99" ice cream served in the United Kingdom and Ireland. *The jingle of the GTA III rendition is the same as that of "Mr Lolly", another ice cream van from the DMA Design (later Rockstar North) game Body Harvest. *The default radio station for the Mr Whoopee in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories is Rise FM. See Also *Boxville *Ice-Cream Van - Grand Theft Auto 2 equivalent. *Mr. Tasty - Grand Theft Auto IV equivalent. Navigation }}de:Mr. Whoopee es:Mr. Whoopee fr:Mr. Whoopee nl:Mr. Whoopee pl:Pan Smakołyk pt:Mr. Whoopee it:Mr. Whoopee Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vans Category:Food Trucks